This invention relates to roof, floor and wall insulation, and in particular to a clip device for holding down batt type insulation between flaming members in an attic, under a floor and within a wall.
Batt type insulation is a well known type of insulation for use for being fit between framing members in an attic, floor or wall. Currently, the inventor is aware of several well known techniques for supporting insulation between attic roof framing members. All of these techniques generally have problems inherent to their being installed, are labor intensive and have limited application.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art method of using wood lathe strips for supporting attic roof insulation. The wood lathe strips must be individually positioned and then fastened to the outer edges of the wood framing members by fasteners, such as nails, screws, and the like. The use of these materials is often time consuming, and labor intensive, as well as the expense of the fasteners themselves, on top of the wood lathe strips. Besides the additional costs of installation time, and such as the cost of the fasteners, additional expenses can be incurred if a nail gun, and the like, are being used.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art method of using spring rods for supporting attic roof insulation. The spring rods are considered easier to use when compared to the wood lathe strips, but the metal spring rods bend up between the framing members, which compresses the insulation in the middle reducing the insulation value, and can eventually tear into the insulation materials. The spring rods also require two hands to install and significant contact with the insulation.
FIG. 3 shows a prior art method of using plastic mesh for supporting attic roof insulation. Installation of the mesh is time consuming as it must be oriented and must also be fastened to the bottom edges of the framing members. In some cases the mesh could compress the insulation which again reduces its insulating value. Additionally, some type of fasteners must also be used to attach the mesh to the framing members.
FIG. 4 shows a prior art method of using twine for supporting attic roof insulation. The twine material is also labor intensive and time consuming to install since it must be fastened to the wood framing members every 12 to 18 inches to be effective, often by using staples, and the like. Thus, many staples must be done to use the twine on the framing members. Besides the additional costs of installation time, and such as the cost of the staple fasteners, additional expenses can be incurred if a staple gun, nail gun, and the like are being used.
FIG. 5 shows a prior art method of using housewrap material for supporting attic roof insulation. Housewrap such as Tyvek, R-Wrap, and the like, can be used here. However, the material is prone to tears, and the like, and also must be fastened to the framing members every 12 inches or so, often with staples. Besides the additional costs of installation time, and such as the cost of the staple fasteners, additional expenses can be incurred if a staple gun, nail gun, and the like are being used.
FIG. 6 shows a prior art method of using plastic type straps for supporting attic roof insulation. These straps can be made of recycled plastic having wider ends for attaching fasteners such as staples through to the attic framing members. However, again besides the additional costs of installation time, and such as the cost of the staple fasteners, additional expenses can be incurred if a staple gun, nail gun, and the like are being used.
Additional problems with using fasteners such as staples, and nails is that it can be difficult to aim the staples and nails to two inch surfaces that exists on the edges of most framing members. The problem is further compounded since it is hard to check that the staples and nails have been properly used in all the appropriate locations.
Several patents have been proposed over the years for use with supporting insulation materials. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,843 to Randall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,989 to Cremer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,260 to Siegel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,290 to Koberstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,727 to Ghahremani et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,598 to Livingston et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,892 to Livingston et al. However, it is believed that none of the references easily and effectively can be used for holding batte type insulation between roof framing members.
A primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip for holding down batte type insulation that does not require any staples, screws and nails to be installed.
A secondary objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip for holding down batte type insulation that does not require any tools to be installed.
A third objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip for holding down batte type insulation that can be simply and easily installed.
A fourth objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip for holding down batte type insulation that is easy to be checked that it has been installed.
A first preferred embodiment has a metal type clip formed from a stamped metal strip, and having cut-outs for forming dual leg portions, raised protrusions in the leg portions for locking the clip to framing members, outwardly bent ends on the leg portions for allowing ease to position the leg portions about framing members. Arm portions extending out perpendicular to the leg portions can have plural raised tabs for allowing the arms and the tabs to compress against insulation material that has been placed between framing members, and the like.
A second embodiment uses single raised tab portions on each arm of the clip, and the ends of the legs having inwardly bent portions for further locking the legs to framing members.
A third embodiment has a clip formed from plural pieces of metal strips attached to one another by welding, soldering and the like. The outer ends of the arms can have bent edges so that the arms and bent edges compress against insulation material that has been positioned between framing members. The legs of this clip can include inwardly raised dimples for further locking the clip to the framing members.
A fourth embodiment forms the clip from a single piece of wire that has been bent along several positions on the wire to form a clip having dual parallel legs, and arms extending perpendicular and outward from the legs.
The embodiments can further be formed from injection molded plastic, and the like.